The Children From The Future - fairytail
by minidreamgirl
Summary: (COMPLETED) what if the future generation of fairytail come to visit the past? how will the couples react to their child coming back to the past? sorry im bad at summaries :/ NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza and many more! (COMPLETED)


**hey guys this a fanfic about if the next generation of fairy tail came back to present im not sure about the dates and all but yeah enjoy :3 all the tenrou island characters should be in about their 30s the rest 7 years later. (COMPLETED)**

* * *

 **here is a quick profile of some of the children before the story starts:**

 **Annabelle (anna) dragneel:**

 _ **daughter of nastu and lucy, has pink hair and shiny brown eyes like lucy, she is 13 years old, she is shy sometimes but also could be stubborn, she has fire dragon magic and is strong. she is known as the tiger for she is destined to be as strong, she loves her family, her and charlotte have similar personalities, they are the best of friends beside the fact that their fathers were life long enemies.**_

 **Charlotte Fullbuster**

 **daughter of gray and juvia, she is shy at first but dont be fooled by first impressions, once you get to know her she will be very stubborn, and will go through anything to get her way! she is also strong and has a special power, instead of choosing a power from her mum and dad, she has mixed water and ice could make snow, so she has snow, she also have the ability to do gray and juvia's unison raid, by will on her own, with little magic power used.**

 **erza and jillal child:**

 **they have a 12 year old daughter called madeline, who has jellal's magic, she is a very brave and sarcastic girl (she uses a lot of sarcasm) she is not afraid to do anything and a very good dancer and very good friends and always goes out with her dad, she is just as sad of her mothers disappearance as Charlotte and Anna she is not with them because she out on a trip with her dad.**

 **gajeel and levys child:**

 **they have 3 year old twins one girl called Abigail, she tends to dress gothic and she has a simillar personality as her dad, she enjoys reading books and has solid script magic,**

 **her brother is Adam and he has the exactly personality as his mother and has iron dragon magic, he loves fighting with pantherlilly**

 **cana**

 **cana is currently pregnant and with bacchus, her child will look exactly like cana and have card magic.**

 **mira and freed (dont kill me)**

 **she has a 11 year old son called john and he has white hair and has freed's magic, he also has a younger sister (8 year old) called Emma she has enchantress magic but can also transform into a mini Satan soul.**

 **elfman and evergreen**

 **they have two twin boys, both have dirty blonde hair, and have transformation magic, they also have a 2 year girl who has evergreen's magic and has elfman's hair colour.**

* * *

 **THE STORY STARTS FINALLY! :)**

 **gray: well this is awkward**

 **juvia : gray my beloved how amazing it is to find out my future husband will be you.**

 **charlotte : was mom really this crazy?**

 **gray: yep**

 **natsu: i hope gray stops his stripping habbit**

 **gray: SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!**

 **natsu: ICE PRINCESS!**

 **anna: they actually fought like this when they were young as well?!**

 **lucy: yep all the time**

 **charlotte: hey this is the part when i get to say"stop acting like children" because you know..now its our turn...ah forget it!**

 **anna: *facepalm***

 **minidreamgirl: no one noticed that natsu and lucy are married!**

 **anna: people even have a ship name called NaLu**

 **happy: they likee each otherrrrr**

 **lucy: shut it cat! *blushes***

 **anna: they have to like each other or the amazing me wont be born, its a miracle waiting to happen**

 **natsu: yeah more like a curse**

 **anna: your just jealous because im more powerful then you**

 **natsu: oh really?**

 **anna: wanna fight?! IM ALL FIRED UP!**

 **minidreamgirl: okay lets start this story before the guild catches fire.**

 **charlotte: minidreamgirl does not own fairytail just this amazing story**

 **anna: because if she did then i will obviously be in it**

 **minidreamgirl: duh! also ignore spelling mistakes i try my best to correct them**

 **Annabelle (anna) dragneel POV**

 _dear diary,_

 _woow my first diary! well i guess thats how people start? aunt mira got this amazing diary for me_

 _well its another day today in magnolia, its quite sunny, ,let me introduce myself my name is Annabelle dragneel, but you can call me Annie or Anna but i prefer Anna, im also known as the tiger or queen of the roar i dont know?! im destined to have like a really strong roar, please with this thin body? , anyway im part of a guild called fairytail its amazing its like one big happy family i love it! i have a friend and roommate called Charlotte fullbuster she has snow magic, its strange because i only take my fathers magic she has mixed, we are all such a happy family! people say we are lucky but not really i don't have a father or a mother , so is Charlotte so i guess that makes us orphans, we stay at fairy hills. my mum is a beautiful celestial wizard her name is lucy heartfelia and my dad, natsu dragneel is a strong fire dragon (thats where i get my powers) apparently he is so strong he beat soo many villains! i don't remember at all they left for a mission 3 years ago along with Charlotte parents (aunt juvia and uncle gray) and aunty erza. oh and happy aswell they hate when i call them aunt but it seems strange when i just say erza._

 _anyway i need to go help aunt mira byee_

 _anna-_

I put my flowery book down onto my desk and ran out bumping into aunt cana on the way, i need to becareful now i heard shes having a baby, and gildarts is stressing because hes becoming a grandfather so i got to watch out not to come anywhere near there, i just need to quickly say hi to gramps and go to aunt mira..um yeah

 **long hard time later...**

phew that was done! i wonder were Charlotte is she wasnt there when i saw her in the morning. oh well time to go to the guild hall.

* * *

 **normal POV**

annabelle a 13 year old girl casually sat on the bar next to mira, she had pink wavy hair upto her shoulders, she wore a casual white tee shirt and a black mini skirt, and a black jacket and gold lining and casual black boots. Mira a lady in her 30s with white loose hair and a red dress, gave her some glass cups to dry and a towel

"good afternoon mira" anna said .

"morning Anna, are you okay? you don't normally help me in such a warm day, shouldn't you be messing about in the park?"

"everyone is with their family celebrating fathers day" Anna said quietly

"oh okay i see" Mira said

"i don't understand they should be here now! its not like they are...they cant.. are they? ,i mean we sent search parties for them..."

"there's always hope anna, your parents and their team are out there somewhere, did i tell you about the time the dragon attacked us on tenrou island?"

"yes a million times" she giggled

"all you need is hope, and besides they have strong Ezra with them they are unbeatable"

"i guess your right" Anna said as she smiled a bit, they were interrupted by Charlotte fullbuster

"anna i found them i know how to get them!" Charlotte said she ran into the busy guild hall bringing a piece of paper, this beautiful 13 year old snow mage had beautiful raven long hair landing upto her hips and a long blue dress with a slit coming up to her knees and blue eyes.

"find what?" mira said

"umm...nothing...where is emma?" Charlotte said

"she's with freed" mira said smiling

"oh right thats comon anna!" charlotte said as she pulled the pinkette out of the busy guild hall.

* * *

"charlotte i was-" anna said but was interrupted by Charlotte

"i know how to find them"

"find who?"

"our parents, and aunt erza and happy" charlotte said out of breath from running

"wh...what?"

"i know its crazy after all these years!" Charlotte said holding up a paper showing an amulet with a red diamond.

"what is this?" Anna said snatching the paper to take a closer look

"its a life amulet, it was used by the ancient times for children to heal their parents , who only a drop of the childs blood, it only works for children under 16 years of age, it was hidden because it was way too dangerous so it only works on children with only their will" charlotte said

"so..where is it?" anna said

"umm thats the problem we dont have it" charlotte said

"SERIOUSLY?"

"they lost it 15 years ago"

"right so how we are we going to get that? travel back in time to 15 years ago?" Anna said sarcastically

"funny" Charlotte said

"no wait thats great" anna said as she pulled charlotte back into the hall

Anna ran past the guild and searched through one of the shelf's,

"what kind of mischief are you doing now girls?" jet said

"knowing them they would probably be trying to pull some kind of prank on romeo or Wendy **(now 23)** " levy said holding her 3 year old child, the young boy had black hair and red eyes.

"ive heard they have started to do pranks lily as well" gajeel said as he came in, he held a little girl, the twin of the child levy was holding. (GaLe forever)

"no no no, nothing like that, although that prank was pretty cool he walked right into that one!" anna said

"we are going to bring our parents team back by travelling back in time to get the life amulet" charlotte said

"WHAT?!" the whole guild shouted and looked at the two teens.

"oh come on!" Anna said "im sure you guys miss them? as much as we do, we haven't seen our parents in 3 years."

"they are right" wendy said "its the only way to bring them back"

"wendy are you crazy?" carla said

"no wendy is right, if they went on a mission they should be back by know" lisanna said

"its not like they took an S class mission" cana said

"so you guys are going to help us?" Charlotte asked

"you guys cant go its too dangerous, beside if gramps is out if he found out..then well fine at least let us go" elman said

"what? why that's no fun it was our idea as well!" Anna pouted as she took out some crystals and positioned it on the floor in a circle.

"they should go besides at that time they were not alive, two of the same people is not a pretty story " bisca said

"what time is that?" mira asked

"around X791?" anna said

"you really have done your research" mira said

"yep ive read my mothers diary's"

* * *

"right its ready" charlotte as they looked in the direction of the magic circle

Ann was about to step into the circle to join charlotte when she was stopped my mira giving her a fluffy pink hat "wear this it should keep you out of the cold" mira said as she smiled.

"thanks" anna said as she entered the circle "byee see you!"

"have fun"

"why would they have fun?"

"yeah well...shut up"

"be careful"

"byee"

"whats with the hat?" bisca asked as she stood next to mira.

"because i remember this day one of my favorite days" mira said as she smiled

 **(just to be clear mira, levy, evergreen lisanna they all have children most are from the outside**

the circle lit up and within a second a lightning stroke and they vanished.

* * *

 **(charlotte POV)**

we woke up in a dark room looked familiar then i remembered it was the basement, that stupid girl was sitting on me

"anna get up" i said but she just ignored me

"GET UP YOUR SQUASHING ME YOU PRIT" i said again but loud enough for attention, it made anna jump up my voice echoed

"not so loud!" anna said as she got and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"so now what?" i asked

"well we go the guild well upstairs and ask them to put the amulet somewhere safe duh" anna said

"easier said then done, will they even trust us?"

"sure they will all we have to do is show them our guild mark an-" anna looked at her hand "...woow why is it glowing?"

"umm its glowing on mine its doing that too" i looked on my wrist "its too bright i should have picked a darker color like blue or something"

suddenly we heard a voice like a familiar voice it said "who is that?!" we heard footsteps coming closer.

"we have company" anna said as her hand lit up

"no anna we cant fight them" i said as i pulled her back

"why not?"

"because what if its... you know?" Charlotte said

"so what we just beat them well just a little...okay mabye not"

suddenly this ice came attacking us luckily i managed to pull Anna away making the ice land on the wall.

i stepped closer and touched it, it looked exactly like my fathers suddenly i had a flashback of me and my father **(gray is her father)**

 **flashback..**

a 10 year old girl stood next to gray as he practiced his ice skills

"now this is my attack" gray said as he stood in front of the wall "ICE MAKE LANCE!" the ice hit the wall and landed flat, it failed, "oh" he said shamefully

"you have to try harder gray, it didn't even break the wall" Juvia said giggling "Charlotte dear why don't you try?"

"umm okay" the little snow mage said as she tried hard to throw her snow but it wouldn't reach far enough, she sighed and walked up to the wall, "there" she said as she touched the wall, "i reached it!" she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

suddenly a snow pattern formed, patterns of flowers and vines, shaped beautifully,

"aww thats so pretty" juvia said as she went over and hugged young charlotte,

"im gonna miss you" young charlotte said

"don't worry we will only be gone for a few days" gray said smiling

 **flashback end**

i did the exact same thing to the ice on the wall in the dark basement it did the same, i smiled a bit as i felt my eyes watering up, it was disrupted by Anna's loud annoying voice.

"who is after us? and why are they taking so long?" anna stepped forward "HEY IF YOUR GONNA ATTACK US CAN YOU AT LEAST COME A BIT FAST-" i pulled her again

"anna stop that, we need to find a way out of here" is said and before i knew it another ice attacked us i managed to block it with my snow shield

"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Anna shouted

"you kids shouldn't be here" a familiar voice said

i turned around..it was him..my father i couldn't believe it..after all these years..and elfman but i have to be strong now i have to remember hes not my father he is gray from the past...they look so young

"THAT'S IT IM ALL FIRED UP NOW" anna said as her hair turned bright orange (she has a power were she attack with her hair) and she was lit up on fire i guess she was shocked like me...or showing off like she always does

 **normal pov**

anna had a smirk on her face, she clearly wanted to show off

anna jumped "FIRE DRAGO-"

"NO"

she was about to attack until Charlotte used her snow magic to block the fire, "we cant fight them besides we are not as strong"

"hmm..whatever we will just talk" Anna pouted

"its just a bunch of kids" elfman said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN KIDS I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW WE ARE THE STR" Anna shouted

"part of the fairy tail guild right anna?" charlotte inturrupted

"yeah" anna said as she pouted

"well ive never seen you kids around" gray said

"well thats because we are from a different time" anna said

"THATS SO MANLY" elfman shouted

"actually we are girls" Anna said

"well did you guys come here for a reason because we will have to ask our master" gray said

"OMG GRAMPS?!" Anna shouted

"could you shut up?" charlotte said

"dont tell me what to do ice brain" Anna said

"SNOW...ITS SNOW! how many times must i tell you FLAME BRAIN!" Charlotte shouted

"fighting is unmanly" elfman said

"exactly Anna!" charlotte hissed

"UGH" anna said

 _'they remind me alot like me and that flame head'_ gray thought

* * *

 **Anna POV**

we went into the guild hall, i recognized everyone's faces, they all looked so young, they all looked so happy, then me and charlotte was called into gramps office.

"gramps was the master?" i asked asked

"yes didnt you pay any attention?!" charlotte said

"nope" i said

finally when we were alone with gramps near the bar...

"so whats your business here girls?"

"well um we are from the future" i said quietly

"well then you must be natsu's kid?" he said to me

"but how do you?" i guess my hair must be a big giveaway.

"and you must be grays kid?" he said to charlotte

"impossible! , anyone can have raven hair like me" charlotte said

"well thats how good gramps is even in the past" i said

"so are you girls here for a mission or are you guys messing about?" he said

"even in the past he thinks we are mischievous" charlotte said

"gramps never changes" i said said "we are here to make sure you keep the summoning amulet safe, we need it in the future, to save the strongest team and yes our parents are there aswell"

"ahh the life amulet, your father has it annabelle"

"that means talking to him right?" i said "wait how do you my name?"

"you've written your name a lot on your hand" gramps said

"oh right" i said i forgot i doodled all over my hand

"you can stay here until he comes he has gone out fishing with happy"

"i don't mind" Charlotte said " i hope my mothers is here!"

"juvia lockster?" gramps said "you have your mothers eyes"

"yeah a lot of people say that" Charlotte said

"and lucy heartfelia must be your mother" grams said to me

"your really good at this aren't you?" i said

* * *

 **charlotte POV**

we just came out of the office and gosh! gramps knows everything! i mean to think he didn't react at all? well that's gramps for you! we went down the stairs i stopped for a bit while i was waiting for anna to come out, there i saw her...my mother, i couldn't breathe, i felt my eyes watering up, she so pretty just as dad had said, and so young, i see why everyone says i look like her, i cant even remember her, and shes right there, i wanted to hug her but i know i couldn't..but what if i can

 **anna POV**

i walked down the stairs until i realized something "wait"

"what?" Charlotte stopped in front of me

"think about it, look at them, they dont even know about each other" we looked down to see aunt juvia and uncle gray (i should probably start calling them by their names) i think this was the time when juvia was obsessed with gray.

"and what?"

"look, the point is if we go down there and tell they are our parents, it will change everything, haven't you heard of time paradoxes?"

"waaa? oh..that" she sighed "fine can we just greet them as if we are their guild mates? and since when did you become so smart?" charlotte said

we walked down and gray approached us "so ready to tell us?"

avoiding eye contact with him charlotte said" yes im charlotte fu- fusta and shes an"

"ANNA DRAG-" i said pausing "yeah thats it"

"aww they are soo cute" mira said she looked soo young it was unbelievable.

"she never changes" i said to charlotte saying quietly hoping she didn't hear

"so girls why are you here?" Ezra said, i still couldn't believe that was aunt erza she looks soo different, . "we never often get visitors from the future"

"Well we are here to put the amulet somewhere safe and we kinda need to keep it safe, we need to rescue one of the teams...well the strongest team"

"so much for keeping quiet anna" charlotte said

"what?! well they NEED to know" i said

"shows how smart you are" Charlotte said

i felt a bit of vibration it was the time crystals,i took it out of my pocket and in red it said 96 hours remaining.

"well miss smarty pants why is the crystals showing 96 hours?" it was only suppose to take us for a day" i said

Charlotte snatched the crystal and looked at it "wait what button did you press?"

"the red one"

"how many times?"

"four times"

"ANNA?!...YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSE TO PRESS IT ONCE"

"AUNT MIRA TOLD ME TO"

"woow girls calm down" mira said what does this buttons mean?" "wait aunt mira?" she squealed

"uhh..umm" charlotte said

"one of your parents are in this guild?"

"n..noo" i said

"both parents?"

"NO..i mean uh..." charlotte said

"charlotte can i speak with you for a minute?" i said and we moved under the stairs quickly all i heard were squeals and guessing random names they even said my mum once.

* * *

"gosh..you need to keep quiet" i told Charlotte

"i think and don't kill me we should tell them who we are" Charlotte said

"what are you crazy?!" i said

"well just think about it, 4 days the only time we get to see our parents, this amulet will only heal them once they still have to make the return journey"

what we didn't realize while we were talking aunt Ezra was climbing the stairs when she heard..everything

"listen lets use your parents aunt juvia and uncle gray, look at them aunt juvia still is crushing on uncle gray and uncle gray hasn't even fallen in love with her yet, if we tell them it will just caused awkwardness" i said

"wait a sec..what if we were the one that caused them, with your parents, aunt lucy told me she started to like uncle natsu way after, well doesn't that tell you?"

"look they are not OUR parents they are the past gray and juvia and the past natsu and lucy...not...our..parents, we cant just rush in and expect them to believe us, so what am i suppose to do? go to natsu and lucy and say 'hi nice to meet you by the way im your daughter from the future...?"

"yes, and they will understand i mean your hair, your dragon slayer magic"

i stupidly walked backwards bumping into aunt erza while saying "listen lets just wit till my mum dad and happy come back from fishing then we will decide, right now i cant deal with any of this stress"

"umm anna" charlotte said, before i bumped into her.

"hello girls" erza said, i knew we were in trouble.

"its aunt erza" charlotte whispered to me loud enough to hear.

"aunty erza huh?" erza said "would mind telling me who you girls are?"

WE..ARE..SCREWED

* * *

"well umm thats a really funny story actually...in the future..umm you tell us to call you anut erza because you urmmm..."

"i heard everything"

i sighed and spoke as fast "me and charlotte are the next generation of fairytail, im annabelle dragneel"

her eyes widened "your natsu's kid?" she smiled "legend has it the most powerful dragon slayer would have a child known as the lioness, i didnt know it will be natsu's kid?"

"how did you know?"

"you have a mark on your arm, you must of got that from birth?"

"yeah i thought it was just a coincidence, i didnt know it actually meant something"i said observing my arm

"and charlotte?" aunt erza said

"gray and juvia's kid" she said shyly then she got hugged , for some reason aunt erza got quite emotional, but then again, if i found out Charlotte future child, i would probably do the same thing.

"i cant believe you kids are the next generation!" she said "how am i like?"

"well your the same now" charlotte said

"but you have this adorable little 10 year old called madeline and she is amazing at dancing, she can do all these tricks i was going to ask her to come but she was out with her dad" i said

"whos her dad?" erza said

"well ummm...its a really long complicated story and it will really affect your future, i mean it really does"

"oh i see" i think she knew who it was, ive heard jelall had a really complicated past and all **(plz don't kill me they seem like a good couple .)**

"the thing is im not sure if i should tell everyone, i mean you already know"

"yes please i wanna see my parents please!" charlotte said

"why not anna?" erza asked

"because they are not my parents, i mean they are..look i don't think its right..ok?"

"anna you haven't seen them in how long? this will be our last chance, we don't even know if it work" charlotte said

"fine, i wont promise i'll say anything"

* * *

 **charlotte POV**

well this is going to be hard..im never normally this shy, i guess seeing my parents after 4 years was difficult, im not sure why anna is so worked up about this..i though she misses her parents as much as i do?

so anyway i came from under the stairs behind erza

"these girls need to tell you something" erza said, happy for some odd reason

i spoke up first "well umm i think seeing as if we will be staying here for about 4 days we think you should know who we are, so umm i will start my...full name is charlotte...fu..." i didnt know why i was panicking, i saw both parents looking at me along with everyone "charlotte fullbuster" i said quickly.

suddenly i was surrounded by all the girls, squealing i quickly turned to anna's attention and i saw her panicking...why was she panicking?"

 **normal POV**

gray just stood there watching his daughter, he was shocked

"since when did you have children?" lucy said, just coming in

"in a very long time, shes from the future"

"aww she's adorable!" lucy "who the mrs?"

"she wont say"

"hey that girl looks like natsu's girl" lucy said pointing at Annie "shes smart walking away from them"

"she does, were is that flame brain?" gray said

"with happy"

* * *

 **annie POV**

here's the situation right now, charlotte just told them and now all the girls are practically squashing the poor girl (well basically fan girling) not only that my parents and happy just walked in and i had to a stupid stunt like that so i slowly walked away backwards slowly before they begin to question me, then i saw mum, dad and happy come in, without any time to react i walked fast, but stupidly bumping into a big stack on buckets, well if i would have just let them fall on me i would have avoided any attention, of course i had to scream very loud, okay i was frightened already so i have an excuse to scream :/

anyway, before the buckets fell on me i somehow managed to use my fire shield spell, which also kinda gave everyone the idea that i had fire powers, not only did everyone see it...but my parents...both of them.. i was hoping i could hide or something, until they come but nope a pig pile of buckets just had to be there.

"sorry...panic attack" i said

"what kind of magic was that?" mira asked

"uhm..fire?"

"that was amazing!" happy said as he flew in

"thanks happy" i said without realizing

"how did you know my name"

"shes from the future" lisanna said

"yeah..um im gonna go and hide in a hole" i said but i was grabbed by charlotte

"no your gonna tell them, come on i did"

"now way"

"come on don't be shy?" mira said

"your not being a baby are you flame brain?" charlotte

"n..no" that biotch honestly all she does is make fun of me, well time for revenge "well i guess you didn't mention that juvia is your mum did you?...oops did i say too much?" i said with a smirk

"wai-what" charlotte said as she pulled away by the load of crazy girls

she was going to kill me..oh well

 **charlotte POV**

im going to kill her..well at least she let me avoid the awkward telling everyone the truth, i will give her that,

i was surrounded by a load of my aunts asking me questions, all i wanted to do is see my mother, i kept on looking until i turned around and there she was, smiling with a bit of blush, so young, normally according to aunt lucy she would probably fangirling that her future husband was gray but she didnt, as soon as i saw her i just had to hug her, i missed her soo much, she was so warm, i know she is from the past but i couldnt help it, i almost cried. all i heard was "aww" from all the girls. and she hugged me back..i would say this was one of the best moments ive ever had.

* * *

 **annabelle POV**

"im confused, and when im confused i get hungry" happy said randomly

i smiled and i said "you never change"

"what?"

"oh you just came in, my name is annabelle dragn- i mean..uh just annie.. im from the future"

"and two of her parents are in this guild" erza said "and she wont tell us"

"because..i..cant"

"charlotte did, and look how happy she is" erza said

we saw charlotte and uncle gray and unce juvia talking happily together i then looked at my dad and sighed,

"okay" i said as i got up and i made way towards my father "h..hi" i said

"hey your Annabelle right?" lucy said

"yeah umm...i" i sighed "ive met everyone but you..so um yeah im annabelle"

"dont you have a surname?" natsu said

"yea..i..do" i sighed and looked down. "my name is annabelle drag-...just drag" i smiled weekly

"nice to meet you im natsu" he said smiling just like he used to do.

"and im lucy" lucy said

* * *

days passed and i couldnt bring myself to tell them, i managed to get along with them well, it was lunch and my mother said i can stay with her even though she still dosnt know about me, she's so nice, she made really Nice lunch , taste exactly like she did at home , it was just like how it was at home mum, dad, okay mabye not...charlotte will not let go of me, so shes staying for dinner, and of course uncle gray will not let go of charlotte so its kind of a full house, as if that wasnt enough aunty erza just had to join in, i don't mind shes fun anyway...it was all going well until an un expected visitor came...

i helped my mum with the dishes

"aww anna you don't have to help me"

"its kind of a habit" i said

"yeah i wish that pig will help" she said glaring at natsu

i giggled, nope its exactly like home, then my mum went to answer the door and charlotte came to me,

"anna, that bracelet you gave me its vanishing" charlotte said

"wait what?" i said i looked at it then noticed my finger tips had vanished.

"oh my gosh so am i"

"but how? unless your past is changing" natsu said

just then i saw my mother and a man and not just any man...sam

"charlotte, thats sam"

"thats lucy's boyfriend, hes been here for ages" gray said

"boyfriend? wait what!" i said

"he shouldn't be..." charlotte said

"what do you mean?" gray said

"hes sam in our time, sam from edolas, before you destroyed all magic in edolas he escaped" charlotte said

"hes been after me, trying to kill me" i said

"why you?" erza asked

"because im known as the lioness, im destined to be the most powerful female wizard, sam is a time traveler, hes been trying to kill me but ive been defeating him" i said

"and now he can destroy her by making her cease to exist" charlotte added

"wait does that mean lucy is your mother?" natsu asked

"yeah"

"and that make you like my niece" natsu said

"umm..i guess" i lied

"so whats the plan?" erza said

"i say we kill" natsu said as his hand lit up

"no way he is way too powerful me and anna should" charlotte said

"by yourself?!" gray said

"yes LOADS of times" i said

"YOU TWO?" they all screamed

"just how powerful are you?" erza said

"very" i said

"so you guys distract lucy while me and anna go after him" charlotte said

* * *

so the scene was set we went outside my mothers apartment as the others did they distracted her ended up taking her back to the guild and so did sam, so i guess i will have the whole guild helping then...why not? they are powerful

finally sam was alone outside the guild while the gang distracted them so me and Charlotte made an attack

 **outside the guild hall...**

"hey pretty boy remember me!" i shouted

"well who knew that you little creep was here too" he said

"your not suppose to be here, im only going to ask you once get out or i will fight you"

"ahh you see ive grown stronger, i can beat you now"

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" i jumped at him but he managed to shield me.

he began to attack charlotte and she dodged them but she was running out

"STOP GOING AFTER HER AND FIGHT ME" i screamed

"ive realized attacking you isn't going to help me but attacking your loved ones" hes said and he hit charlotte, she fell on the floor

"CHARLOTTE NOOO" i screamed really loud that managed to get everyone's attention.

 **normal POV**

lucy, natsu, happy, carla, gray, juvia, erza and wendy all came running, as soon as they saw Charlotte gray, juvia and Wendy ran to heal charlotte

"charlotte stay here don't loose me" juvia said

"wendy?" gray said as wendy immediately healed her

"she will be okay for now" wendy said

"stay with us charlotte" gray said with a concern

"only if you promise you still stay with me, and you will never leave me" she said weakly

gray and juvia looked at each other in worry.

 **meanwhile...**

"we should help too" lucy said

"open gate of the bull...taurus"

"RE-QUIP black wing"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"

they all shouted but all pushed back

"I TOLD YOU ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO FIGHT HIM!" anna shouted

" your magic is useless againts me only the lioness herself can defeat me, but oh look, she is weak, well i guess killing your parents was good but this, the lioness killed by me, impossible"

"h..how can you live with yourself..this is peoples lives...its not something you throw away" annabelle said

annabelle weakly got up her whole body lit up and her hair turned orange her eyes remaining shut

"were talking about lives here"

her eyed opened it changed, it wasn't her shiny brown eyes but lion eyes

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" She shouted but her voices was blocked by a tigers roar , a faint image of a lioness came from her mouth as it hit her opponent knocking him down.

"Woow, well thats my girl" lucy said blushing (she knew already)

and just like that sam vanished

"he's gone, anna you did it!" charlotte said jumping up to fangirl with her best friend

"i know!" anna said squealing "i dont know how, when i heard he was the one that killed my parents i got furious"

"oh by the way your mother knows about you" charlotte said quietly

"yeah..i figured that" she said shyly she stood to were everyone was

 **anna POV**

well this was awkward i thought as i walked closer, by now mira, and levy had come out to see what had happened

"so this is my beautiful anna?" lucy said

i blushed slightly, next thing i knew i was hugged by my mum, she was so...warm, i missed her so much, i guess she still had that rose scent, i felt so lucky to be in my mothers arms again,i wanted to cry but i didn't, it didn't feel right, i still had to tell my dad

"aww, lu she looks just like you" levy said

"shes just the cutest" aunt mira said

i looked to my father who just stared, i hope he didn't notice im a fire dragon, well anyone that dumb would do that

"thats fire dragon magic" natsu said

i was screwed

"well...um..its imitation magic" i knew this wasnt the right time..its not right "have you ever heard the phrase copy cat? its a bit like that" i lied

"hah you hear that im the strongest gray" he said proudly, i just rolled my eyes, he never changed

"actually you both are strong, its just natsu's power is more easy to use" i lied again

"shame flame brain" gray said,

"ice princess"

"boys.." erza said, she looked so scary

"well im gonna get something to drink" natsu said quickly ran into the guild "aye sir" happy said,erza is just that scary.

"liar, liar" charlotte said

"what well i couldn't risk that"

"any fool would believe that lie you just told them" charlotte said

"wait she was lying?" gray asked

"SERIOUSLY, HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STUPID..?" charlotte shouted

"wait if anna was born a natural dragon slayer that makes natsu her dad...and my husband..?" lucy said blushing _but how i guess ive always liked him, but i didnt know he liked me too? lucy thought_

"lu..i cant believe it!" levy said along with another load of squealing from levy and mira

* * *

we entered the busy guild hall and as usual dad was talking more like arguing with elman, on the balcony

"your going to have to tell him soon" erza said

"i know.." i said "this will be hard"

erza walked upto the bench on the balcony and took elman and uncle gray somewhere else, until it was just me and my dad, and my mum was peeking through the door along with all he other girls

"hey anna whats up?" he said

"t...the reason me and charlotte came here was because we needed the amulet, master said you had it"

"aww i have it at home" he said scratched his head and grinned "what do you need it for?"

"well..thats because we need it to save our parents, they took a mission 5 years back"

"that make sense wait does that mean your old man is in this guild?"

"y...yeah" i said shyly

"who is it! i wonder who lucy marrys!" he said exitedly

"you can do it!" charlotte said

i started looking at my nails and really quietly i muttered "his name is natsu dragneel, so thats makes me annabelle dragneel"

"WAAAA?" he said shocked "i marry lucy?!" he started to blush a bit. "HOW DID I MARRY LUCY?!"

"what! thats all you care about?!" i said angrily "WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER YOUR NOT MY FATHER, YOUR JUST SOME YOUNGER CHILDISH VERSION" i said then i began to walk towards the door "ANYWAY NOW YOU KNOW GOODBYE!"

"w..wait"

"THATS ALL I WANTED TO SAY I DONT CA-"

"why didnt you tell me before?" natsu said

i stopped and took a deep breath "i couldnt bring myself to tell you"

"I cant believe i have such a strong child, and to think i left you for 5 years, it must have killed you"

"it did, i thought you were killed, and when i saw you again i just couldn't believe it"

"im sorry i didnt realize its you"

"no its my fault, im the one who kept it a secret"

"we have a daughter such a powerful one too" my mother said as she came in blushing

"im just glad i finally got to meet you again..father"

suddenly i was hugged by a my mother and my father, i almost cried after 5 years, i missed that even though it was a different time zone...what ever time..they are still my family

* * *

time went by of course me and my family went on a bit of sight seeings some of them were not in my time..most were destroyed..by who? hint hint

anyway me and Charlotte decided to do a bit of dares while our fathers were busy fighting outside to notice, well they never change do they?...so the scene goes, me, wendy, and charlotte were also in the garden of the guild hall when Charlotte said:

"hmm what shall i dare you to do next?" Charlotte said lying on the grass

"well you cant do pranks, they are too busy fighting as always" wendy said we looked at my father and uncle gray fighting as usual "do they fight like this in the future?"

"all the time" i giggled

"so what am i like in the future?" wendy asked

charlotte giggled a bit "well your engaged"

wendy blushed "to who?!"

just then romeo came in to try and show off his flame's to me, well i dont blame the boy for being jealous and because he was the one that wendy is engaged to, charlotte and i began to laugh, alot, of course she knew it was romeo, why else would she be blushing like crazy?

anyway charlotte finally made up her mind

"i dare you to eat a worm" charlotte said

"WHATTTTT?! NO WAY THATS GROSS"

"you have to do it" wendy said giggling

i could just see payback written all over Charlotte's face

"your not afraid of worms are you?" charlotte said

"im not afraid of anything!" i said pouting

i slowly picked it up, of course i was a little bit icky, i slowly picked it up and put it in my mouth, just then i heard my mum screaming at me, just then the fighting stopped as i heard a load of people from my guild telling me to stop, of course i will NOT im anna dragneel i never give in too anything i quickly put it in my mouth before they could touch me spitting it out"

"anna what do you think your doing?!" my mum said

"eating a worm is horrible" lisanna said

"and its bad for you" levy said

"i bet its natsu's doing" mira said

"how is it me im right here?!" natsu shouted

i know better then to snitch so i said "i wanted to see what its like to eat one thats all?"

they all rolled thier eyes and continued doing what they were doing, there was no way i will end this game with out charlotte doing at least one dare

once everyone cleared of i had a brilliant idea "i dare you to climb the highest tree" pointing at the tallest one

"woow anna thats a bit high mabye the smallest?" wendy said

"umm noo way, I WILL!, i cant let anna win just like this"

 **charlotte pov**

there is no way im letting that girl win, so i did it i began to climb fearlessly, well that was until i began to wobble, and almost fell, luckily wendy went to get help, please like i needed that!

* * *

"it does not count!" anna said

"YES IT DOES I HAVNT FINISHED YET" i shouted while on my dads shoulder climbing down a ladder

"oh yes you have" gray said

"its not fair! HE interrupted" i said

"if gray didnt come in you would have been stuck up there all day" lucy said

"I wasnt stuck was resting!" i said

"HAH!" anna said

* * *

 **monsters inc boo theme (boo's coming home) i recommend listening to that while readingx**

 **anna POV**

unfortunately me and Charlotte knew this day will come, and when we entered the guild hall we didn't expect this at all, a huge goodbye party, at first anna didn't understand but she soon began to enjoy it, it was 2 hours till we expected to leave, everyone was enjoying themselves, except me, i didn't want to go, i didn't want to go back home were there was no family, i wanted my mum and my dad like it used to be, all the times my parents and i, we had soo much fun, now im leaving,

 **NORMAL POV**

"i cant believe we are leaving" anna said almost crying

"i know, dear " mira said

"i don't want to"

"but you have to, look i know how you feel upste-"

"NO I DONT WANT TO GO" suddenly the whole guild attention came to me. "THE ONLY TIME I SEE MY PARENTS, I DONT WANT TO GO HOME BACK TO THAT PLACE AGAIN"

anna ran to hug both of my parents, crying in their arms,

"i know you feel upset" my father said

"but we are the past, you still have your parents to save in the future, dont be sad" my mother said hugging me

"I AM SAD, I DONT CARE WHAT TIME YOUR FROM, I DONT CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS, YOUR MY PARENTS, OF COURSE I WILL BE SAD!" anna said bursting into tears

Charlotte hugged juvia and gray aswell she too was crying

"dont be sad it ended" juvia said

"be happy that it happened" gray said

 **meanwhile in the present**

the fairytail mages lay in the ruins, defeated, every single one of them, erza, natsu, lucy,juvia,gray and happy all lay on the ground until, natsu, eyes shot open, after hearing the words his daughter said he got up,

"lucy, lucy!" he said

lucy got up weekly "n..natsu?" she got up and saw natsu in front of her, she got up and hugged her husband , suddenly they heard faint noises of anna's cries

 _of course i will be sad!_

"do you hear that luce?" natsu asked

"thats anna" lucy replied

"gray wake up!" natsu said

"what?" gray said as he got up in confusion,

lucy turned to juvia and erza, and happy and woke them.

they heard a different voice

 _only if you promise you will never leave me_

"thats charlotte!" gray said

"does anyone feel like our past is changing?" juvia said

"i remember!" erza said getting up "they visited in the past, i remember that"

"what are they doing?" lucy said

"most importantly, how are we still alive after 5 years?" happy said

suddenly a faint image of a lion roaring appeared

"thats anna, her inner lion" natsu said

"its like our past is coming all at once" erza said

"whatever it is, we need to get out of here to the girls" gray said

* * *

 **the call by regina spektorv recommend listening to that**

eventually it was time and a portal opened, the children gave their last hugs to everyone after the party, the longest hug with their parents, they stood next to the portal and smiled, and slowly together walked into the portal, and stopped, they looked at the parents

once by one the children hugged all the members of fairytail , until they came the parents and hugged them again one more time, before leaving the portal, giving their goodbyes they stood next to the portal, they looked at each other and began to make their way into the portal, they stopped to look back, and smiled as the girls walked in, like the whole room had suddenly changed, and found themselves early in the morning

 **the present..**

she found herself in outside the guild hall in the present time, they looked around in confusion, then they remembered and they looked were the portal once stood, and smiled

"do you think we can ever get back?" anna said

"no the Chrystal only work once on each person why?" charlotte asked

"i left mira's hat in the past!" anna said, and they both giggled

suddenly they heard shouting, and saw the guild rush out, but the shouting wasnt coming from them, the guild members stood still, paralyzed, and seemed happy, they all seemed to look behind the girls

"hey that sounds like happy" charlotte said

"great! we have been spending too long in the past im hearing things"

"n...no look" charlotte said in tears

"huh?"

"mu...mum..d...dad?" charlotte said

anna looked behind her, next thing she knew she was hugged by her parents, same with charlotte

"you girls have some explaining to do" gray said

"well...umm" charlotte giggled

"its a long story" anna said as they laughed

"your not fooling me miss lioness" natsu said, as they walked into the guild together...anna smiled as she knew were she was, she was with her family...she was home

 **LE END**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT, BTW I MAY MAKE LIKE AN EXTRA BIT WERE THEY COME BACK AGAIN AND THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW, RATE AND IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WHY NOT SHARE IT TO SOME OTHER FAIRYTAIL FANS?! ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY IM SORRY IF ITS CONFUSING, WRITE THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION :)**

 **TILL NEXT TIME**

 **MINIDREAMGIRLX**


End file.
